geofswikifandomcom-20200213-history
Fox Ridge Search
Fox Ridge Search And Rescue, known as FR-SAR, was a small search-and-rescue squadron operated by Fox Ridge Aviation. FRA dedicated two aircraft to SAR duties, with two on standby. The airline ceased operations on 12 January 2020. History Fox Ridge Seach & Rescue was founded on 15 September 2019 by XB-029, and commenced operations two days later. Its parent company, Fox Ridge Aviation, dedicated four aircraft to the SAR subsidiary. FR-SAR primarily operated near Sitka, Alaska, but was certified to participate in global SAR missions. The airline ceased operations on 12 January 2020. Aircraft As FR-SAR was owned by Fox Ridge Aviation, the unit operated aircraft also used by Fox Ridge's main air service. These aircraft included both Twin Otters owned by the company, G-FLY and G-BVVK. Of the two, G-FLY was more commonly used due to the ex-RCAF nature of the aircraft. The plane retained the high-visibility markings from its RCAF career, and also was equipped with heavier suspension to allow for repeated landings in rough terrain. G-BVVK had also received these modifications, though to a lesser extent. FR-SAR also operated two J3 Cubs owned by Fox Ridge Aviation. The first, N621A, was essentially a standard Piper J3 model with few modifications, and was flown as a spotter aircraft for rescue operations. The other Cub, N147G, was a Cub Crafters 21st century model of the classic Piper J3, and had modernized avionics and a more powerful engine. The aircraft was also fitted with additional fuel tanks in the wings, and carried a Nightsun-type spotlight under the port wing, mounted on a pivot. This feature allowed for the aircraft to operate as a highly effective spotter as well as to illuminate rescue operations beneath the aircraft. FR-SAR Mission Log 25 Sept. 2019 | Small Aircraft Incident | G-FLY | SE of Sitka AK A Cessna 152 encountered a fuel issue southeast of Sitka, and executed an emergency landing in a valley. No injuries were reported. G-FLY was launched from Sitka and arrived five minutes later. The Cessna 152 was salvaged and repaired. The pilot was picked up and transported to a nearby hospital. 11 Oct. 2019 | Small Aircraft Incident | N147G | S of Juneau AK Due to unfavorable weather conditions, a J3 Piper Cub was damaged after departing from Juneau, Alaska. Aileron damage to the starboard wing caused a loss of control. The aircraft impacted terrain whilst pitching up around 30 degrees, stopping at the base of a tree. N147G, departing Juneau after the unfortunate Cub, diverted to the crash site and entered a holding pattern until rescue vehicles arrived on scene. N147G then proceeded to Sitka and landed. 15 Oct. 2019 | Small Vessel Incident | G-FLY | N of Sitka AK A fishing vessel was caught in unfavorable weather in Salisbury Sound, north of Sitka. The boat impacted shallow rocks near the shore and partially sank. G-FLY was dispatched from Sitka, and landed in a nearby valley. The crew of the vessel was rescued and treated for mild hypothermia, and the aircraft arrived in Sitka thirty minutes later. The vessel was later salvaged and returned to the owners for full repair. 19 Nov. 2019 | Medium Aircraft Incident | G-BVVK, N621A, N147G | N of Sitka AK A Fox Ridge Aviation Antonov An-140-100 registered as UR-14002 suffered an engine failure on approach to Sitka. The aircraft stalled and impacted terrain at 110 knots, resulting in extensive damage to the airframe. G-BVVK was deployed from Sitka and arrived two minutes later, with both Fox Ridge J3 Cubs monitoring the situation in air. The crew was flown to Sitka, and the aircraft was later repaired before being sold to Jak Rabbit Air. 6 Dec. 2019 | Large Vessel Incident | G-FLY, G-BVVK | W of Sitka AK A large fishing vessel lost navigation aids in a heavy storm. Both FR-SAR Twin Otters were deployed, and guided the vessel to its destination. The aircraft then returned to PASI and landed. An engine overhaul was performed on G-BVVK after minor performance issues during the flight. See Also: Fox Ridge Aviation__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Civilian Group Category:Defunct Category:Fox Ridge Category:Search and Rescue